


Zamasu x Pregnant Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Zamasu x Pregnant Reader

A gentle breeze caressed your skin as a few cherry blossom petals blew by, the loveliness of this day making you smile as you enjoyed the moment. It was always peaceful on the Kai's planet, making it a little bit boring you had to admit, sometimes missing a good storm now and then...

"So [Y/n]..." Gowasu said, breaking the comfortable silence between you both while stirring his tea. "How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine." You replied honestly, grinning back at the older Kai while placing a hand on your large belly. "This one is actually being good for once..." You laughed, taking a sip from your own cup of tea before sighing. 

Now that you were farther along in your pregnancy, the baby growing inside of you was becoming more and more active and it was easy to tell they were going to be a strong fighter...

"Well, one thing is for sure..." Gowasu stated, finishing the last of his drink before frowning at the empty cup. "You certainly are going to have your hands full..."

"I'll be here to help too!" Cus said suddenly, taking you both by surprise as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. "And Zamasu is going to be great dad! I mean, he's already changed a lot..." She went on, placing a finger under her chin as she contemplated her statement.

"You're right." You agreed, sending her a smile as the older angel always seemed to have your back. She had been nothing but supportive of your decisions when you all had chosen to forgive Zamasu after what he'd tried to do, believing his actions to be misguided when his intentions were pure.

Once everything had been returned to normal with the help of Beerus and Whis, you had stepped in and convinced the God of Destruction to give the man another chance. Surprisingly, he had listened and a year or so later, here you were.

 _Cus is right... Zamasu is so different from how he used to be..._ You thought, seriously missing the Kai more than ever now that you were thinking of him so much. _I wonder when he'll return..._

"So... [Y/n]..." The angel began innocently, eyeing your giant belly curiously before continuing. "What are you going to name it?"

"Uh, I... I'm not sure really." You replied, blinking a few times as you hoped to be having this conversation with Zamasu. "I guess it depends on whether it's a boy or a girl. Plus, I really want to ask Zamasu for some ideas..."

"Isn't he supposed to be back already?" Cus groaned, wondering what the hold up was. She was dead set on having an adorable new baby to play with and wanted them to just arrive already so she wouldn't be so bored. Maybe she'd have to ask her brother Whis about that technique he had told her about once...

"It does seem like he's running late..." Gowasu commented, rising from his seat to get himself another cup of tea as you beat him to it.

"Ah, let me get that for you Master Gowasu..." You said quickly, still surprisingly agile for how far along you were. It was no big deal getting your elder another cup of tea you thought, about to grab the tea pot when a hand around your waist stopped you.

"I thought I told you to take it easy while I was gone..." A deep voice stated, making you grin as you recognized it instantly. 

You turned to see no one other than your lover staring down at you, his silver eyes pulling you in as you both greeted each other wordlessly. 

"Zamasu, I was getting worried..." You murmured, wrapping your arms around him as your belly prevented you from getting too close. It would be nice when you could actually hug him like a normal person again.

"Things with Beerus and Whis took longer than expected..." The Kai said tiredly, the tone in his voice revealing the tiniest bit of irritation. "But everything is settled now and I'm not leaving again." He finished seriously, placing a protective hand over your stomach as Cus made an 'awe' sound in the background.

"That's wonderful news Zamasu and welcome home." Gowasu chimed in, smiling at his apprentice proudly.

"Welcome home Zamasu!" Cus cheered, throwing her hands up in the air as you grinned. 

It was nice having all of your friends and family together once more you thought, smiling happily before a strong kick from the inside of your stomach made you gasp. 

"[Y/n]!" The white haired man hissed, holding you gently as he watched you grimace in pain. Cus and Gowasu came a bit closer as well, everyone watching you closely as you exhaled.

"Th-the baby must have heard your voice Zamasu..." You laughed, trying to play it off as you didn't want anyone to worry too much. Even though the baby was small, it still packed one heck of a punch you realized, taking a few deep breaths as the green man frowned. 

What happened next took you by surprise as the Kai kneeled down, placing one hand on the side of your belly as the other came to rest on your lower back. You squeaked as you were pulled forward slightly, Zamasu's face only a few inches away from your stomach as he stared at the giant bump intensely. 

"You had better give your mother a rest..." Zamasu stated, becoming somewhat embarrassed as he suddenly realized everyone was watching him. "We both have to do our best to keep her happy..." He continued, resting his forehead against your growing baby as he fought the nervous heat creeping across his face, thankfully not caring as much about how he appeared as he used to.

 _Things can change... For the better..._ He realized, looking up at you as he smiled, genuinely hopeful for once. 

You smiled back at him, resting a hand on his shoulder while laughing inwardly as the baby actually seemed to settle down. Your other hand moved to intertwine with Zamasu's as you finally felt at ease once now that he was back from his assignment and at your side again.

Gowasu and Cus had returned to their discussion about views on KamiTube as you and your lover enjoyed this simple moment. The baby inside your stomach moving around more calmly now under both your hands as Zamasu's deep chuckle made you sigh happily.

For now, in your universe, everything was perfect.

...

 **A/N: A cute, hopeful Zamasu can make all of your dreams come true ;] It's so nice to envision a reality where he gets a second chance to be a good boy** (╯◕_◕)╯ **< 3<3<3**

 **Cus: "Zamasu is threatening the baby!"  
Zamasu: "Tch, I was just saying that-"  
Cus: "CALL CPS!"  
Gowasu: "Cus, please calm down..."  
[Y/n]: **●_● **"Um... Cus, I think you had a little too much coffee today..."  
Cus: **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
 **[Y/n] & Zamasu: *get blasted by a wave of rainbow glitter*  
Zamasu: "...I should just become evil again so I can destroy these fools."  
Gowasu: **(¬_¬) **  
[Y/n]: "Please don't... You are so much better when you're nice..."** ( ･u･)♡  
 **Zamasu: *blushes***

**Anyway, *clap clap* BONUS MEME!**

**I laughed way too hard at this XD**


	2. Zamasu x Pregnant Reader [Part 2]

**A/N: Enjoy the extra Zamasu fluff <3**

...

Now that Zamasu had returned from his business with the other Gods, he was free to spend his time with you again, both of you enjoying another beautiful day on the Kai's world. He brewed a pot of tea, watching you from a distance as your wonderful laugh reached his ears. You seemed to be telling Gowasu a rather interesting story, waving your arms around expressively before giggling once more.

The younger Kai actually blushed while taking in your appearance, having to admit that you looked absolutely stunning in that moment. He watched your hands come to rest on the large bump under your sundress, wrapping themselves protectively around your child as you continued speaking, unaware of his gaze. 

_She's going to be a great mother..._ Zamasu realized, smirking to himself as he knew he'd gotten lucky with you. _I just hope I can be a good father..._ He thought suddenly, feeling himself getting more and more nervous now that it was almost time for the baby to arrive. He took a deep breath before letting it out, trying to calm himself as he focused on finishing the tea.

_I just need to remember what [Y/n] said... Take things one day at a time..._

"Zamasu! Hurry up!" 

Your delicate voice got his attention as he looked up, seeing you smiling back at him while gesturing him over. The Kai grabbed the pot of tea before walking your way, moving to pour you a fresh cup as he noticed yours was empty.

"You were never so impatient before [Y/n]..." Zamasu commented, raising a brow before pouring his master a cup as well. "Is that the baby talking I wonder?"

"Hmm... Maybe..." You replied, pouting a bit as you thought about why you were feeling so clingy all of a sudden. "I think we both just missed you while you were gone..." You admitted, blushing a bit as Gowasu chuckled.

"Ah, young love..." He sighed, enjoying the wonderful aroma of the hot beverage before taking a sip. It was as satisfying as it smelled... Deliciously sweet and pure, just as it should be. 

"Wonderful tea Zamasu..." The elderly Kai stated, amazed at how different the man standing in front of him today was from his former self. "I can tell that your soul is no longer tainted... I'm so proud of how far you've come."

"Thank you Master Gowasu..." The man replied, bowing slightly before glancing your way. "But I should be thanking you [Y/n]..." He went on, grabbing your hand before pulling you towards him as you looked up in surprise. "If I had never met you, I would still be acting out my own deluded beliefs..." Zamasu said quietly, looking away for a moment as he frowned, remembering some of the horrible things he'd done while thinking it was for the good of humanity...

"Zamasu..." 

You were surprised to say the least at how public with his thoughts he was being, the man never really sharing much about his former intentions unless it was with you. He knew you'd all forgiven him, but the memories still weighed heavy on his soul, haunting him many nights in his dreams as you were quite used to talking him down from those moments.

You wrapped your arms around your lover, hugging him close before looking up into his silver eyes. "Everything has been reset and you've got another chance now..." You went on, happy you could say that as you remembered the terrifying moment you thought Lord Beerus might erase him for good. "You have to forgive yourself Zamasu..."

"She's right." Gowasu spoke up, nodding his head in agreement. "You deserve happiness now that you're on the right path... Let that pain go."

Zamasu sighed, trying his best to listen to your good advice as he knew you were both right. He'd had this conversation many times before, in many ways ever since he'd chosen to leave the path of destruction behind. All he could do now was move forward and do what he could to keep his universe at peace.

"Thank you... I'll continue to do my best-"

"Ah!" You hissed, cutting him off and grabbing your stomach suddenly while making the two men near you jump in surprise. "I-I just got the worst cramp..." You explained, hoping everything was alright as you leaned over slightly.

"[Y/n]! Here, sit down..." Zamasu instructed, helping you into one of the outdoor chairs while looking you over, the worry clearly evident on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I think so- Ow!" You groaned, another sharp pain in your side making you wince as you knew what this probably meant. "Z-Zamasu... I think I am going into labor..."

"I'll go and call for Cus right away!" Gowasu said hurriedly, sounding unusually panicked as he dashed towards the house. 

_Heh, I've never seen Master Gowasu move so fast..._ You thought, laughing inwardly before another lightning bolt of pain made your eyes squeeze shut as you tried your best to focus on your breathing.

"Just try to stay relaxed until Cus gets here, okay [Y/n]?" Zamasu mumbled, holding your hand gently as he took in your pained expression. He hated seeing you like this, even if it was a natural part of new life being created.

"It's okay Zamasu..." You said, trying your best to sound reassuring as you pushed the pain to the side temporarily, squeezing his hand back as you looked up at his handsome face. "I'm so excited to meet our baby..." You breathed, attempting to distract yourself as you both waited for Cus and Gowasu to return. "You know, we still haven't chosen a name..."

Zamasu knelt down on the grass next to your chair, still holding onto your hand before looking at you closely. The topic you were discussing now was something he'd never really put any thought into as he struggled to think about what he might like to call his son or daughter. He frowned slightly, trying his best to think of a name that would describe what an amazing, beautiful child they were sure to be...

"How about... Kazuki?" Zamasu asked suddenly, almost seeming a bit unsure of himself as he thought further explanation might be needed. "It means harmony and... Hope..." He went on, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly as he watched you consider his words.

"Kazuki..." You repeated, testing the name out for yourself as you grinned. "It sounds perfect." You agreed, chuckling a bit before adding. "You just better hope it's a boy! Ha ha... Ah..." 

You gripped Zamasu's hand as another contraction, worse than the previous ones, made you nearly cry out. It was becoming very difficult to pretend you weren't in a tremendous amount of pain as you shut your eyes for a moment, hoping you could remain calm and collected until Cus got here.

"[Y/n]!" The Kai practically shouted, making your eyes fly open in surprise as you jumped.

"I was just shutting my eyes for a second Zamasu..." You giggled, sighing in exhaustion before pulling his hand against your chest. You could feel your heart beating steadily under his fingertips, hopefully letting him know that everything was alright. "Just talk to me until they get back..." You suggested, sending him a reassuring smile before closing your eyes and beginning to relax again.

"Right... I can do that..." His deep voice replied, the enjoyable sound making you forget about the pain momentarily as you continued to listen to him. "[Y/n]... I... I have to admit, I was a bit nervous about becoming a father... But now that this day is finally here..." Zamasu trailed off, taking in your soft, resting features while finding it incredibly easy to speak to you in this way. "I'm ready [Y/n]. I'm actually really excited!" He said with a laugh, becoming serious once more while leaning a bit closer and whispering. "You won't have to worry about anything, I promise..."

"I know." You answered simply, fighting the urge to shed a few tears as you knew his words were true. _I know Zamasu would never let anything happen to us..._

"You know... I love you [Y/n]." His deep voice murmured, making you shiver as you felt his hot breath on your ear.

"I know."

"[Y/n]!" Zamasu hissed, making you giggle as you could imagine the irritated glare he was probably giving you right now. 

You opened your eyes to confirm and couldn't help but laugh as you were right, sending the man frowning at you a playful smirk before speaking. "I love you Zamasu." You stated honestly, feeling yourself getting emotional as you stared up at the man you knew you couldn't live without. "I can't imagine my life without you..."

"You don't have to." Zamasu countered quickly, leaning down and surprising you with a rare kiss. 

You felt yourself blushing at his forwardness while your heart jumped for joy, unable to believe that you both actually got a second chance to live life differently. There was no way either of you were going to waste it you promised yourself, grinning against his lips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. _I love you Zamasu..._

"Umm... Should I come back later?" Cus' questioned suddenly, watching you and Zamasu with interest as Rumush and Gowasu observed the scene from behind her.

Zamasu jumped up and spun around in one swift movement, feeling the blush on his face getting even worse as he thought about what they all might have seen and heard. "O-Of course not!" He shouted, glaring at the angel before frowning. "Where in the hell were you?!"

"Dance class!" Cus replied happily, ignoring Zamasu's agitated scowl completely before looking back at Rumush and Gowasu like nothing was wrong.

"C-Cus..." You mumbled weakly, getting everyone's attention as the angel floated over to you, looking down at your pained expression in surprise.

"[Y/n]! You don't look so good!"

"It hurts..." You admitted, wincing in pain as you heard Zamasu growl.

"Do something already!" He demanded, clenching his fists as he glared at Cus.

"Zamasu, calm down..." Gowasu said, appearing behind the other Kai before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just let things run their course..."

"I'm sorry [Y/n], I didn't know it would be this bad..." The angel admitted, looking at you sadly before tapping her scepter on the grass with a renewed energy. "But don't worry! It might be my first time doing this but-"

"You've never done this before?!" Zamasu yelled in disbelief, cutting her off while feeling his anxieties rising. He took a deep breath as he felt his hands shaking, unable to believe how unprepared they all seemed for this. Himself included.

"I was there watching Whis when he delivered Bulma's baby!" Cus retorted, getting a tiny bit annoyed as she tried to defend herself. "You know I wouldn't mess this up Zamasu..."

"I trust you Cus. We trust you..." You expressed tiredly, feeling another contraction wash over you gritted your teeth. You held up your hand and felt Zamasu take it almost instantly, looking over to find him at your side as you smiled. 

"Thanks [Y/n]..." The angel replied, smiling down at you gratefully before tilting the top of her scepter towards your pregnant belly.

A light blue glow began to fill the area as you all watched in awe as a white blanket materialized out of nowhere. A second later the fabric began to spin, wrapping itself into a bundle as a distinct crying sound could be heard from within.

The blue light receded slowly as the tiny bundle was lowered into your arms gently, making you blink in surprise as you noticed your giant belly had disappeared. The pain was gone and your baby was here in your arms you realized happily, looking down into their beautiful face as you smiled. Though their skin color might be bit lighter due to their human heritage, the infant snuggled against you was basically a mini Zamasu.

"Kazuki..." You whispered quietly, holding your baby close as you felt your lover leaning towards you both as well. 

Zamasu observed the tiny version of himself with interest, wondering how it was possible for something to actually be that small and fragile. He blinked in surprise when the baby's silver eyes darted over to him, taking in his appearance as he stared back curiously.

"Would you like to hold him?" You asked, already grinning to yourself at the image of Zamasu holding a baby.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" He stammered nervously, instantly wanting to kick himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I... I mean..."

"You're his father." You reminded your lover with a smirk, passing the bundle in your arms towards the man next to you as he took it like it was made of glass. "You'll be great..." You said encouragingly, helping him move his arms so that the baby could rest in a comfortable position. "See?"

Zamasu stared down at the tiny version of himself in awe, unable to keep a satisfied grin from creeping across his face as he thought about how strong he was going to be when he was older. _And he'll have a kind heart since [Y/n] is his mother..._ He realized, watching Kazuki yawn before shutting his eyes peacefully. 

_We're both lucky..._

...

 **A/N: Zamasu being a cute father is fun to write.** (ノ・ω・)ノ **Sue me. As always, thank you all for reading/commenting/following... I appreciate it immensely! :]**


End file.
